Emily wets herself
by Travis 5412
Summary: Victoria pokes Emily's Underwear by her Bruised Bladder from when that mean Substitute hit her with a Bladder with the Paddle.
1. Chapter 1

Emily wets herself

* * *

Today the Practice is 3:30 to 4:30. Victoria will poke Emily on her Bruised Bladder making her wet herself. Victoria will indeed get in trouble for it. We begin with Emily Becky Violet Phil Tommy and TJ are waiting for the School Bus to go to School.

Emily: Yep we do have a Cheerleading Practice for an Hour after School Today.  
Becky: If i am not busy after School i would watch you practice.  
Emily: Okay.  
TJ: Maybe WordGirl will be there as well?  
Emily: I would like that.  
Tommy: Same here.  
Phil: Same here.  
Becky: And same here. Maybe Captain Huggy Face will also be there.  
Emily: I do like him.

5 Minutes later the School Bus came and they got in it and went to 2 more stops and arrived at the School. They went inside. Emily used the Bathroom and they went to Class. 3 minutes later there Teacher came in. The lessons began. Later came Lunch and Recess. They see Scoops getting ready to interview The Cheerleaders 1 at a time. He went to the Table to talk to Emily.

Scoops: How does it feel to be 1 of the best Cheerleaders at this School?  
Emily: It feels good. I really enjoy it.

They talk for 2 minutes then went to talk to Victoria Best.

Becky: I wonder what the School News paper will say about you?  
Emily: I also wonder what it will say as well.

After Lunch they went to Recess. Then back to Class. Next Chapter The Cheerleading practice for the Day begins.


	2. Emily wets herself

Emily wets herself Chapter 2

* * *

After School was Cheerleading Practice for an Hour. They all changed into the Cheerleading Uniforms. They are now ready to start there practice. Emily is the head Cheerleader.

Emily: I hope this Practice goes well.  
Victoria: I am sure it will.

The Coach came the practice has begun. Victoria will poke Emily soon.

Coach: You Girls are doing good so far. We have a great group this year. I am think a Human Pyramid.

They did so.

Victoria: Pink and White stripped Panties?  
Emily: Yep my Mom bought them for me yesterday.

She is now getting ready to poke it.

Emily: Don't poke me there. I have a Bruised Bladder from when that mean Substitute hit me with the Paddle.

She poked her there for 6 Minutes. She wet herself.

Emily: I told you not to poke me there.

Victoria just got a talking to. Next Chapter will be Longer.


	3. Where did those panties come from?

Emily wets herself Chapter 3

* * *

Emily saw her panties were wet.

Coach: Emily what store did those panties come from?  
Emily: My Mom ordered them from the Internet. Not sure what the name of the store is.  
Coach: Lets get you cleaned up. I do like them Panties. Unlike Victoria's underwear which is a thong.

She got cleaned up and finished the practice.

Emily: I told Victoria not to poke me there.  
Coach: Do you take Medicine for it?  
Emily: I sure do.  
Coach: You will heal fast. That 1 person who did this to you will be on Trial soon.  
Emily: Yep. I will be a Witness for the DA which is Mrs. Botsford my friend Becky's Mom.

Violet and Becky saw what happend.

Becky: Victoria Best is strange.  
Violet: She is also a liar.  
Emily: Tell me about it.

They talked until Emily's Mom came to get her.

Emily's Mom: You will be fine. Lets get you Naked for a short time and put on clean Panties and your regular Clothes.  
Emily: Okay Mom.

She did just that. Later after Dinner.

Emily's Mom: Have a nice hot Bath instead of a shower?  
Emily: Okay.

After her Bath she is now in her Pajamas. She slept well. Next Chapter is the last. 


	4. Victoria goes to Court

Emily wets herself Chapter 4 Victoria goes to Court

* * *

The next Morning Emily felt better. She is almost healed now. She has a smile on her face. She will fully recover from it. She used the Bathroom got dressed and went down stairs for Breakfast. Victoria is going to Court today. She was alredy thrown of the Cheerleader team and Expelled from School. Her Parents are ashamed of her. She will go to A Christian School as soon as her Sentance is done.

Emily: Well we will be going to Juvenile Court against Victoria Best is today.  
Emily's Mom: Yep. We will be there at 9:45 for the 10:00 session.

At 9:45 they were in the Court. At 10:00 The Defendant Victoria best and her Lawyer came in.

Balif: All rise for his Honor Judge Smith.  
Judge Smith: You may all be seated. Juvenile Court of The People vs. Victoria Best is in session.

He bangned his gable. It has begun. The opening statments started. As always the DA goes 1st. Which is Mrs. Botsford.

Mrs. Botsford: That Girl Victoria Best was poking Emily even when Emily told her to stop that she has a Bruised Bladder from a mean Substitute hit her with a Paddle. After that Emily wet herself. I want her to go to juvenile Hall for how long you say she will. Like Evidence A the Pink and White stripped panties that smell like urine. Because Victoria was poking her there. Thank you.  
Judge: Now your turn now.

Mr. Watson: That Girl wet her own panties to blame Victoria for it. Besides Emily poked her own self there to blame Victoria.  
After the witnesess had there turn they found Victoria Best Guilty and will spend 4 to 5 months in Juvenile Hall. Emily sued her and Emily won. They gave her back those panties. As well as some money. The end.


End file.
